


Junk of the Heart

by JugbandArnold



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I think it's nice, One Shot, One shot collection I suppose, Valentine's Day, Well What The Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugbandArnold/pseuds/JugbandArnold
Summary: My take on the V'day episode- aka how it is probably not going to go.But anyhoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 99% sure this isn't how the Valentine's episode is going to go - figured I'd write this before it aired...  
> Buddy I have no clue if all this is feasible.   
> I've never read the comics so please forgive me.   
> This doesn't exactly follow the show to a T, so bear with me.
> 
> Junk of the Heart, is junk of my mind.

Maggie and Alex had been dating for quite a while now, and Maggie had at first thought it would be easy to cope with the fact that both of them had pretty dangerous jobs. Besides, what could go wrong when Supergirl was on their side. As it turned out, quite a lot could go wrong - most of the times on a different planet - something Maggie couldn't really do anything about. It didn't help either that Maggie was quite powerless in such situations - her turf being Earth. So after the fourth time Alex got stranded on a random planet across the galaxy for 34 hours - Maggie decided that maybe she was the worrying-type girlfriend after all.

Alex didn't seem to mind much - but Maggie knew she had to do something to keep herself sane in those sort of situations, and it was then she remembered something M'gann had told her.

* * *

 

_*Flashback to a couple of years ago*_

Maggie was at the dive bar, chugging down a beer at the counter, after a date that had gone not-entirely well. Half drunk and intent on getting fully drunk, Maggie had kept M'gann busy chugging down drinks one after another.

"That's a lot of alcohol for little you, Sawyer." M'gann chuckled, and Maggie huffed at the mild joke. Her eye had caught a glimpse of M'gann's necklace, a dull silver one with a small, round yet thick pendant - adorned with green filigree. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before.

"That's a nice necklace." she remarked, taking a drink and slowing her pace.

M'gann looked down to it and gave a soft smile.  "It's an Argentwine." she replied.

"Argent-what?"

"It's a sort-of inter-dimensional transmitter." M'gann explained, while Maggie seemed totally lost.

"See the pendant has a mechanism - so that it beats in time to a loved one's heartbeat." M'gann explained - showing the back of the pendant. Maggie was pretty impressed by that.

"Whose faraway heartbeat are you listening to now then?" she grinned in a teasing voice.

"No one. They died a long time back."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's been a few centuries - but I like to hold on to this in remembrance of them." M'gann smiled, letting the pendant fall back to her neck. Maggie nodded, and then narrowed her eyes at M'gann.

"Them???"

"They were what you call - non-binary." M'gann grinned, with a wink.

"Remind me to learn more about you." Maggie sighed, turning back to her drink.

* * *

 

Later that evening, the first  thing Maggie did was hunt down M'gann and figure out where to get those Targetwines or whatever. It wasn't easy - Maggie had to pull a lot of strings to get a hold of all the materials - had to somehow manage a little silver mined on Mars, some rope made from trees grown on Planet X - not to mention some of Alex's DNA - which she managed by getting some hair off her pillow. She had to meet a whimsical alien witch who teased the hell out of her. But when all was done - she was finally handed her own Argentwine.  It was daintily made - her's with red filigree instead of green- , compact and definitely suitable for her small physique. Holding it in her hand, she was surprised at how forceful it felt, and how utterly strange it was that she could feel Alex's heart in her hand, without being literal.

When Maggie wore the necklace for the first time - it was surreal how she could feel Alex's heartbeat in her chest, the pendant thumping away close to her heart. She had commented to M'gann that it sounded loud enough that the world could hear. M'gann grinned and informed her that only she could feel it - and no one else would ever be able to - as the necklace was designed that only she could feel it and no one else - not even Alex. Maggie grinned at that - that was simply perfect and brilliant.

Maggie adored the necklace - that she was connected to Alex at all times in this fashion, that she could feel her heart pounding whenever she was fighting aliens besides Supergirl on faraway planets and she could feel its rhythmic patterns when she slept. But perhaps the most amazing thing of all - was that Maggie could feel Alex's reaction to her. She could feel Alex's heart flutter whenever she grinned at her,

the way it began to race whenever she kissed her, the way it sank whenever they had one of their arguments. It added a new dimension to romance Maggie had never considered.

Best of all, it was Maggie's secret, and she treasured it - as long as it let her know that Alex was alive somewhere in the universe.

* * *

Valentine's day morning, and Maggie in her usual I-hate-cheesy-stuff mood, made her views on Valentine's day quite clear over coffee. What Maggie hadn't expected was feeling Alex's heartbeat getting erratic, slow and then fast and then pounding. She eyed Alex carefully, and then deciphered that maybe her girlfriend had planned on doing something special for Valentine's day after all. Maggie winced that she had played that card wrong.

 _Way to go on the romance, Sawyer_.

* * *

 

It was 2 in the afternoon and a slow day in National City, and Alex was feeling pretty down in the dumps that her girlfriend wasn't the big romantic type. Alex tried to shrug it off - considering that maybe it was better than being alone - and Maggie was an amazing girlfriend otherwise. Still - she couldn't shake the down-in-the-dumps feeling that had come over her. Alex of course decided the natural thing to do was to drink.

At the bar, which was quite buzzing for Valentine's day - with all the lonely aliens out to drink their misery; Alex sat at the counter, slowly chugging a beer - eyeing M'gann serve a one-eyed blue alien and drink when she noticed her necklace and sat up.

"Hey M'gann - "  Alex began, curiosity building.

"Alex! Want another drink?"

"No - what's that necklace? Maggie's got a similar one."

M'gann bit her tongue at that - she didn't want to give away Maggie's secret just like that- but then - Alex could just as easily find out anyway.

"Uh - fashion?"

Alex narrowed her eyes at that.

"If you're trying to tell me my Valentine's day hating girlfriend is into fashion, you've got to lie better than that."

"Look, I'm busy - why don't you ask Maggie?" M'gann replied, dodging away to serve some customers at the tables. Alex considered it and thought that maybe she should do some research into it.

* * *

 

Later, back at the DEO - Kara popped into Alex's lab after a quick training session, and found her sister grinning like an idiot at her computer screen.

"What's bitten you, I thought you were sullen that Maggie didn't like V-day." Kara asked, trying to see what Alex was looking at in the computer.

"You know what that is?" Alex began, pointing to the screen at a close-up picture of the necklace. Kara shook her head. "Doesn't Maggie have one of those??"

"That is an Argentwine - or silver string. It allows the wearer to feel a beloved's heartbeat across planets and dimensions." Kara gasped at that.

"Oh my God- that is so romantic!"

Alex nodded, her heart feeling so full, wondering if Maggie could feel this wherever she was. She smiled at that thought, making up her mind to somehow get one of these for herself.

"Uh oh." Kara groaned, remembering something.

"What?"

"Well, Maggie may have asked some tips on how to surprise you for Valentine's day - and I may have given her some extremely cheesy advice."

"Kara!!! - How bad is it?"

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned The Bachelor at one point."

 


	2. The Less I know the better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow there's no electricity as I type this. Nice indeed.  
> I guess this is set during one of Alex and Maggie's pool nights before Maggie breaks up with her girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes copy pasted from there yes i know forgive me

 

Alex flushed a little as she saw Maggie approaching their booth, two drinks in her hand. Thankfully the dive-bar was too dimly lit for Maggie to notice that. Alex internally argued with herself quite a bit about her behavior.

_Keep it together, Danvers._

Maggie, with her adorable grin set down the drinks and sat right next to Alex on the sofa, twisting the top off her bottle.

“Only a little while till our pool table clears up.” she grinned at Alex, who was nervously toying with her drink. They had already drunk a lot and talked about everything Alex could think off without showing too much interest in Maggie, topics ranging from outer-verse duels with Aliens and super-cool multipurpose gadgets. Alex could feel the panic in her rising as she tried to think of something - anything really to just talk about with Maggie.

There was the obvious elephant in the room to talk about - but Alex Danvers really couldn’t make up her mind as to whether it was appropriate or not. Taking a swig from her own bottle, she decided that Dutch-courage was the best.

“So - what’s it like being gay?”

Maggie was quite unfazed by the question, but Alex looked like she could punch the table hard for actually blurting that aloud, immediately anxious that she had hurt Maggie’s feelings.

“I’m sorry I just - _” What? Wanted to know if you could kiss her? Wait what?_

Maggie waved it off with her grin, saying that this couldn’t be any worse than all the other people who’ve asked her the same thing.

“Atleast you didn’t ask if you could watch.” Maggie chuckled, smiling at Alex.

“It’s just I’ve never really met a - ”

“I get it, I get it. You’ve got a "gay specimen” now and Doctor Danvers has got to peer at it with her microscope.“ Maggie cheekily replied. She still couldn’t forget her initial surprise at seeing Alex at the DEO studying some Alien parasite using a massive microscope.

Alex put her hands up as if to surrender, doing her best to play it cool and hoping she wasn’t failing too bad at it.

"So - what’s it like?”

Maggie considered it for a second, running her finger along the mouth of her bottle as she did, her smile slowly fading.

“To tell you the truth, it’s pretty lonely.”

“Well - I guess it’s better since the old days - ”, Alex chimed in, foot in her mouth as she saw Maggie shake her head with a soft smile.

“No - not really. I mean the lot of the gay women I know is the sum of the women who are happy in a relationship and the women who would rather wish I was dead so.”  

Alex nodded solemnly at that, drinking it all in.

“You don’t get many friends, and it’s not that fun - no matter how awesome the parties are.”, Maggie went on - quite unaware of herself.

“I thought it gets better.”,  Alex interjected.

Maggie had grown silent, for the first time she realized that she had never considered herself in this light, but too drunk to stop herself from talking like this. It took her a moment to realize Alex had said something.

“It does, it does get better - ”, Maggie continued, lost in thought “but - it isn’t - it isn’t quite like what you think it will be.” Maggie finished, seeing that she was clearly more drunk than she thought she was.  

“Why-?”

Alex would have kicked herself for that, and she was ready to sink to the floor with horror as she saw Maggie lose herself in thought.

“I guess it’s just this exhausting cycle of being true to yourself and believing that it will all be okay one day and ”, gesturing to Alex, continued “looking at people like you and realizing that you’ll never be as happy.”

“What - why not?”

“Because we’re different. And that’s that.”  

Alex fell silent at that, wishing fervently that the last 10 minutes never really happened. Maggie gulped a little and shook herself, taking a sip of her drink.

“Then - why-?” Alex softly asked, her voice shaking. Alex felt like she had to know. This hard pressing feeling to just know it all - the truth - was just too overwhelming for her. Maggie turned to Alex, her smile slowly growing. Maggie shook her head, dreamily grinning at Alex.

“I don’t know about straight people” - Maggie began, nodding towards Alex, as Alex nervously laughed at that,“but when I see a cute girl smile - and I mean really smile - not that fake smile; but smile with her eyes, or when she mindlessly plays with my fingers.” Maggie smiled, gently closing her fist on that table, “it’s just amazing. It’s isn’t about love - but that - that content feeling in your heart - that things are just so perfect.”

Alex could feel the warmth of Maggie’s words, feeling breathless herself.

“Of course, there’s more than that.” Maggie cheekily winked at Alex, and laughed. Alex, in return laughed her nervous, breathless laugh, suddenly feeling very brazen.

Alex tenderly touched Maggie’s finger tips with her own, internally gasping at the electricity she felt at that. She gently ran her fingers along Maggie’s palm, her mind somewhere between bliss and trying to think of a good explanation for what she was doing.

“Something like that?” Alex managed, grateful that that played out well somehow. Maggie laughed, and Alex couldn’t believe what she was feeling.

Maggie left her hand where she was, and turned to check if the pool table was free.

“Hey, our table’s free. Another round?” Maggie asked, finishing her drink quickly and getting ready to get up.

“Yeah, I’ll be right with you.” Alex nodded, as Maggie got up to set up the table.

Alex gazed at Maggie as she walked away, definitely more confused that she was at the beginning of the conversation.


End file.
